


Loss and sacrifice

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written-pre series ending. Prequel to Obsessions, but you don't need to read that to understand this or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss and sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388824) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku had never ever thought that she would die first. Sango. Miroku had always believed that he was dying – as soon as the void as the void appeared on his hand - he had thought for sure that it would result in his death. It nearly had killed him in the beginning – if Musou hadn’t known what to do…  
  
But now with his death sentence lifted – who was there to share his life with?  
  
The final battle with Naraku, it had been chaotic.  
  
Naraku had successfully lured Kouga into a trap.  
  
Though Kouga had struck a mighty blow, twice; he had nearly died. His legs were playing up due to the reaction of the jewel shards. If not for the loyalty of his men, Ginta and Hakkaku and the distraction provided by Sesshoumaru and the Inu-taichi, he surely would have. As it was, he lost only chunks of his legs, that were, now after the battle was over were starting to heal.  
  
Then the last jewel shard turned up.  
  
To explain the situation was difficult. The battle had been chaotic with several elements coming into play. The groups seemed to be divided up into the Inu-taichi (which were in turn split up), Sesshoumaru and his attendants, Kouga's clan, the Naraku rebellion (which no one properly understood, the gist of), Naraku himself and his one still (apparently) loyal incarnation Byakuya, and the affiliation between Kikyou and Kohaku.  
  
The really stupid thing was each of the groups, were insisting on working by themselves, despite the fact that all of them were against Naraku. The exception; being Naraku, (and Byakuya) of course.  
  
When the beautiful Kikyou and the quiet Kohaku appeared on the scene, Kouga and his men had made a slight retreat, with little Shippou and the girl Rin, perched upon her dragon Ah-Un keeping them company. Sesshoumaru much to Inuyasha's disgust was dealing with Naraku directly, slowly making his way through the mess that was Naraku, causing Naraku's extensive tentacles to vanish in patches. (Jaken was surprisingly helpful in that his burning of the stumps helped stop them from growing back.) Sesshoumaru was not impressed that Kouga had seemed to have struck a more sever blow that he, himself had.  
  
Inuyasha would have liked to have, joined Sesshoumaru in going against Naraku directly. It was highly irritating that Sesshoumaru was trying to claim the battle glory and end the monster that was Naraku himself. However Inuyasha had learned to deal with what was necessary. It was better that instead of being a glory hound like Sesshoumaru that he used his strength along with Kagome to deal with Moryoumaru instead – since both believed that he was a key part in defeating Naraku as the heart. Moryoumaru needed to be stopped in any case with his wild killing sprees.  
  
Moryoumaru was having a difficult time. He had been unwillingly brought into this area – Naraku had somehow managed to manipulate Moryoumaru . But if Naraku was capable of that why he hadn't dealt with Moryoumaru before was a good question. One that Miroku had formed theories about, in the aftermath.  
  
The situation was utterly confusing; Miroku still hadn't learned the full story. It was likely he never would since those that had some of the answers were either dead or preferring to make themselves scarce.  
  
Though it was clear that Kanna had sided with Moryoumaru , she had made herself scarce by this point.  
  
This was the scene that the two latest entrants to the battle had entered.  
  
Miroku himself had been busy with Sango and Kiara, fighting against Byakuya, in their round two. Byakuya was proving troublesome, though to this day their was something about the way that he fought that Miroku still couldn't place, something that reminded him of a battle previously fought.  
  
But as soon as Sango saw Kohaku her will to fight wavered and she rushed from the battle to him. A stupid move.  
  
Miroku had tried to finish of Byakuya, risking the poison from the bees, but Byakuya had countered and gone after Sango. Miroku had prevented Byakuya from attacking Sango from behind and had come close enough to hear the conversation at hand.  
  
Sango had embraced Kohaku, crying going into hysterics. Miroku had heard Kikyou state in a low voice to Kohaku that “You know what needs to be done.”  
  
Kohaku had said. “I'm sorry, Aneue.” And he had pushed her away. Running. Straight to Naraku. Byakuya interfered once more. Miroku was forced to think fast.  
  
Kohaku had run, right through, past Sesshoumaru. Kiara had raced after him. Sango too.  
  
Miroku, more concerned with Byakuya, did not see exactly what happened.  
  
He heard the roar of Inuyasha's triumph, the crackle of flames and lightning, with Kagome's scream piercing clear through the air.  
  
He did not see what had happened. But the result seemed clear.  
  
Naraku had the last shikon fragment.  
  
Kohaku was dead.  
  
So was Sango. Miroku could see her laying mutilated on the ground.  
  
Sango.  
  
Miroku sagged at this. She was dead. They had lost.  
  
But... Something was happening.  
  
Naraku held the completed jewel in his hands. No look of triumph was on his face. He opened his mouth in a soundless cry.  
  
Winds spiraled all around Naraku. Inuyasha was using his battle cry of Bakuryuha!  
  
An arrow whooshed past Miroku. Kikyou had fired!  
  
And Sesshoumaru, looking imposing, had drawn his full height and was using the tensaiga.  
  
The resulting explosion was immense. Miroku was forced to cover his face, squinting up ahead to see what was going on. Byakuya had conveniently vanished.  
  
When the fierce winds finished blowing, it was plain to see that there was nothing left of Naraku.  
  
Miroku remained sagged on the ground. It couldn't just be over - it didn't feel complete.  
  
He was aware of Kagome coming up behind him, her hand on his shoulder trying to push him back into reality. He was aware of some argument going on between Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru. He could see Kikyou wafting through and vanishing into the trees.  
  
It was over.


End file.
